The present disclosure relates to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for facilitating and automating the provision of services in a cloud environment.
Cloud computing is a model for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services). The services provided or accessed through the cloud (or network) are referred to as cloud services. There is a lot of processing that needs to be performed by a cloud service provider to make cloud services available to a subscribing customer. Due to its complexity, much of this processing is still done manually. For example, provisioning resources for providing such cloud services can be a very labor intensive process.